Hot Case of the NYPD
by cyewolf
Summary: Gripped in a world of crime, New York city is on its last leg. Ravaged by the Mafia, in everything from shoplifting to murder, with no end in sight. All this ever since the rise of the newly appointed mob boss Gabriella.


Gripped in a world of crime, New York city is on its last leg. Ravaged by the Mafia, in everything from shoplifting to murder, with no end in sight. All this ever since the rise of the newly appointed mob boss Gabriella.  
The pretty young mob boss dominated her opposers by seducing them-male or female-and one by one they fell at her feet.  
In fact, at this very moment, she was with one of the saps now.

"Ooh...ah!" A husky rasp sounded from a big muscular man lain on his back, cloaked by shadow. Only the thin glisten of his eyes was visible. Above him a petite and gentle looking woman, pounded up and down on his erect member. A long white veil swaying from the crown of the woman's head.  
The man reached for her naked form, placing a hand upon her breast. She slapped his hand away, her expression cold and rigid. The man frowned, then grabbed her face by her delicate jaw pulling it down to his.  
Gabriella smiled and pushed herself on his musculature that was hot and slick with sweat. Then with a sinister smile, she looked up at him and started to laugh. He grabbed her hair and pulled but she swiftly pull a gun to his fat head; she felt his cock soften inside her.  
"good-bye boss, but you should know something," she rolled off him-never letting the gun leave his temple, "I'm going to kill you and take everything you got. And with you out of the picture, I'll be running this town."  
Gabriella fired the gun.

Detective Ashely entered the crime scene. The corpse of the late Don Angelo spread out on a blood soaked bed. She adjusted her sunglasses and looked around and caught officer Reyes checking her out for the 19th time in the last half hour. Disgusted she beckoned him with her index finger. Surprised but delighted the clueless stooge skipped towards her in a dopey trance. ]Ashely smirked slightly and stood still until he came about an arm's length and then, in a flash she spun 360 degrees, coming back with a gun in her hand pointing it in the face of officer Reyes.  
"if I ever catch you looking at this again," she said running her other hand down her body, "I'll kill you, and say it was self defense." She chuckled and put the gun back in the hosteler walking out of the room. 'That'll show that pervert,' she thought to herself.  
Detective Ashely sighed lightly and fixed her raven hair that had swept the frame of her face from that little performance. In truth, she liked the fact that half the precint was infatuated with her. Which is why she wore her uniform snug and unbuttoned to reveal just enough to catch every eye. Just messing with people was a hobby she indulged in.  
Placing the last hair in place and adjusting her clothes, Ashley made her way to the elevator. There was no need to investigate any farther. It was obvious who had committed this murder.  
Gabriella.

The ding, of the elevator snapped Ashely out of her revere. She looked up as the doors opened, and there she was, her arch nemesis, FBI agent Nancy.  
Instantly electricity filled the air as the two met each other's eyes.  
Then agent Nancy spoke, "I didn't realize the NYPD had dispatched their K-9 Unit."  
Detective Ashley's eyes flared intensely but recovered. "I didn't realize you were authorized to dispatch your bitch mouth," she said cooly, "I guess they let just about anyone be an agent these days, or did you have to sleep with your superiors?"  
"Oh hell no!" Agent Nancy pointed to detective Ashely. "I know you didn't say that to me with that free peep show you call a uniform."  
Detective Ashely pushed past Agent Nancy into the elevator catching it before it closed, "At least I'm not a cun-," the doors closed without another sound.

Agent Nancy laughed her ass off as the elevator stopped on each floor._ Ding! 20th floor Ding 19th floor, Ding! 18th..._  
Agent Nancy has pressed all the buttons before getting off. She could picture her pissed off face as she realized it. Ha! Agent Nancy had had counting on Ashely being up at the crime scene. She was always was when Gabriella was involved.  
Nancy walked into the crime scene.  
Yup. Definitely the work of old Gabby and judging by Don Angelo's corpse and wedding veil, the black widow had just obtained the largest and most powerful sector of New York.  
It was Gabby's style to leave all the evidence, and her trademark, the wedding veil. It seemed she liked fucking before murder.  
Judging by Don Angelo's dick, she'd must have really worked for the money. The thing must have been about nine inches.


End file.
